


Team Rocket

by parabacrybaby



Series: short lil sh story soup for the trash soul [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotp, Cosplay, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Is this considered fluff, Multi, Parabatai Bond, Pokemon - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, crop tops, halloween hc, lets not pretend this isn't fucking great, not romantic jalec tho that can choke, otp, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabacrybaby/pseuds/parabacrybaby
Summary: Jace, Alec, and Simon decide to do a group costume for Magnus' Halloween party at Pandemonium.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added all of the possible ships to the tag because I tried to keep everything as vague as possible so y'all could all enjoy your respective non-malec ships. Except for romantic Jalec, not sorry.  
> For me personally, everyone is just friends here in the fic as I am still star crossed between izzy/maia, jimon, and simon/maia so yeah.

“Jace are you almost done?! We’re gonna be late!” Alec shouted hastily to his brother, fixing his blue wig in the full length mirror of Jace’s guest bedroom.  Well, not exactly full length for Alec; he had to stand back a couple paces to see his whole costume.

“Hey, listen, Alec. Perfect takes time,” Jace boasted as he walked out of the bathroom, his golden blonde hair now a deep, rose red. It was still pinned back. Jace tugged on the bottom of his crop top, the huge “R” across it stretching out. “I don’t want to be too risqué, either. Otherwise I’ll never be getting home tonight.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I at least you don’t look ridiculous with long hair. I look like one of those teenage mundanes that try to get into Pandemonium with fake I.D.’s.” Alec retorted. He didn’t really look that bad, but the shoulder length metallic blue wig he was wearing was something to get used to. Good think Halloween was only for one night right? Alec had to admit, he was pretty excited about this Team Rocket costume with Jace, because Jace had never really been into this kind of stuff.But ever since he’d been staying with Magnus and blowing off most of work at the Institute, Jace has lightened up a lot (sometimes a little too much).

Jace was actually the one more into Pokemon. When Magnus had to go meet a client or fetch something for one of his jobs, he could be gone for hours, and so Alec and Jace would sit down with a hoard of snacks and watch Pokemon. Jace had discovered it while channel surfing one day, and he was hooked ever since.  Alec really missed his brother, so he was excited to just sit and spend time with him and eventually, Alec got hooked too. Jace eventually started getting into the trading cards, and Simon even lent him his handheld gaming device and taught him to play. It was probably one of the most incredible things to watch unfold, especially seeing _Jace and Simon_ bond about something. They had never really had a chance to be kids, so Alec felt really invigorated to be finally having some real fun with his brother.

“Hey yuh guys! Are you rrready tew get dis pawty stawted!” Simon marched into the bedroom. Alec’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Normally it was out of habit of being in Simons presence, but in this occasion anyone would have done the same. Simon was covered head to toe in a giant tan Meowth costume. _It’s a kigurumi_ , Simon had told them when he had pulled it out of his bag, in response to Jace and Alec’s incredulous reactions. Alec and Jace needed a Meowth to complete their Team Rocket costume; Alec was completely opposed to adding Simon into the mix, but Jace had been adamant on going all out if they were going to do this.

“Please don’t.  I know Meowth talks but you’re insulting this whole set up.” Alec barked at him, motioning his hand up and down at Simon to indicate his costume.

“Hey, now James, lighten up! Tonight he’s not Simon the Annoying Vampire, tonight he’s….” Jace patted his brother’s shoulder. “Well, he’s still annoying, but he’s not Simon. Look on the bright side, alright?”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Simon asserted.

 “Yeah, we know buddy, we know.” Jace replied heartily as he walked towards the doorway, messing Simon’s hair on the way out. Alec’s lip began to turn upward as he tried to hold back a smile, his head turned downward so Simon couldn’t see. He still couldn’t stand the kid, but with him and Jace hanging out more, and the three of them actually _bonding_ over something, Alec had begun to find some humor to poking fun at Simon. He looked back up to see Simon trying to smooth his hair back down hurriedly, mumbling under his breath about something before turning around and trailing after Jace.

“Hey don’t mess up my hair!” “Why, it’s not like anyone is going to see it.”

……

Alec followed them out into Magnus’ living room where Izzy, Magnus, and Maia were waiting for them. “Big brother you look sooooo cute!” Izzy exclaimed as she pranced over to Alec, brushing the silver-blue hair of his wig behind his ears, the golden cuff on her wrist from her Wonder Woman costume softly brushing his ear.

“I have to say Alexander, I always took you for a summer color kind of guy,” Magnus quipped, his eyes gleefully looking over Alec.

Izzy had walked over to Jace at this point and was overlooking his costume, Jace rubbing his stomach impatiently while Simon and Maia were talking about their costumes. Maia wore in a shiny, black one piece suit, her usually curly hair braided back into pigtails so her cat ears could be visible. A werewolf going as cat woman, funny. By the sound of it, she and Simon has clearly planned their costumes it intentionally as a joke. “Yeah it took me 45 minutes to get into this thing, I don’t know how Izzy wears stuff like this on a regular basis.” Maia said. Izzy chuckled at Maia’s statement while she began pinning back stray strands of Jace’s crimson-dyed hair.

“Do you not like it?” Alec inquired. His cheeks went pink. He was already self-conscious about the length of the wig, but if the color was bad too he didn’t know what he was going to do. Maybe Magnus could change Simon’s hair color and they would switch costumes. At this point he might as well be the giant talking cat.

“On the contrary. As usual, you are a constant surprise.” The sides of Magnus’ eyes began to crinkle as he walked over and cupped Alec’s face, standing on his tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. His other hand grazed over the expose part of his mid drift from the crop top he was wearing. It wasn’t as short as Jace’s, but Alec didn’t like the feeling of 2 shirts on him so he left the black undershirt out of the costume. Alec shivered slightly by the gentle touch before grabbing Magnus’s free hand with his.

Magnus was wearing dark denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt. There was no makeup on his face or jewelry in his ears or on his hands. “You’re not dressing up?” Alec whined. He didn’t mean to whine, but he hopped no one caught it. Magnus did though, of course.

“No, I’m dressing _down_. I dress extravagant on a regular basis, my dear, so I think this year for Halloween I’ll just be mundane.” Magnus winked at Alec.  
“Ha! I get it, cause none of us are mundanes…and you’re immortal, so..” Simon continued to babble as Maia wrapped her arm around his shoulders and began to direction him to the door, her eyes rolling in amusement. “Alright Si, we should really get go--,”

“Wait no we can’t leave yet, we have to do our intro!” Simon shouted, turning them back around to look at Jace and Alec.

“God, _NO_ Simon.” Alec begged

“Oh, shit yeah! I almost forgot dude,” Jace exclaimed excitedly.

“Intro?” Magnus cocked his head slightly, giving Alec an inquisitive look. Alec signed deeply. “Yeah, we came up with a play on the Team Rocket intro.” He replied.

“oooh okay let’s all go sit down.” Izzy piped. She grabbed Magnus and pulled him over to the couch, sitting right up against him with their arms interlinked. Maia followed suit after Simon dashed down the hallway to hide until his cue. She joined them on the couch and whispered something to Izzy, making her giggle.

“Alright man, let’s do this.” Jace said. He followed Simon’s direction and hid right outside of the frame, while Alec went the opposite way and did the same.

“Prepare for parabatrouble!” Jace shouted, jumping back into frame.

“Make it parabadouble!” Alec exclaimed, doing the same.

“To protect the world from devastation!” Jace motioned towards him, his hands pretending like he had his seraph blade to spar.

“To unite all peoples within our nation!” Alec motioned towards him, both of them pretending to spar with invisible seraph blades.

“To denounce the evils of lies and blood!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jesse!” Jace paused, dramatically spinning back towards the audience, pursing his lips and posing.

“James!” Alec turned and crossed his arms.

“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!” Jace continued.

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!” Alec finished

Simon wabbled out from the hallway and slid to his knees in between them. “Meowth! That’s wite!” He threw his hands up.

Izzy, Maia and Magnus had been giggling ferociously before they got half way through, and were still laughing, but were now giving a standing ovation.  


“You guys that was so great!” Izzy shouted, walking over to hug Simon as he got up.

“Yeah I think I might actually like you a little now, Shadowhunter.” Maia joked to Jace. “Please, don’t I don’t want to have to start being nice to you.” He replied coyly.

Magnus walked over to Alec, mouth beaming as bright as the sun. “Alec, that was incredible. I don’t know how you manage to surprise me so much, but you really do.” He chuckled. Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus’ forehead, smelling the scene of vanilla and rose in his hair.

“Alright everyone, we’re already late. As much as I love showing up late to a party, I’d really like to not miss my own Halloween party at my own club.” Magnus announced. Maia, Izzy, Jace, and Simon all filed out, joking and laughing with each other. Alec held out his hand for Magnus. “Ready?” he asked.

“Of course, my love.” Magnus replied softly, grabbing Alec’s hand. They followed suit and Magnus shut the door behind them.

So far, Alec’s first Halloween wasn’t going that bad.

 

 


End file.
